Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe
Description= |birthPlace = Hideston |birthDay = Imits 8|activity = active|part = Chapter 1 / LXII (preboot)}} Appearance His skin is darkish and desaturated, his guard fur is black/dark gray around his back and his undercoat is light gray, fading to white on his belly chest and snout, the fur around his ears is black. His summer coat becomes a bit lighter in color as he sheds his winter coat. Fionn tends to wear simple white shirts paired with colorful vests and dark anthro cargo pants. Fionn has a few scars on his back, as well as a scar on his left cheek, they are very hard to notice during the winter and only become noticeable as he sheds his winter coat. Personality Main traits Empathetic: Fionn is very aware of emotions, often finding himself wondering about the emotions others feel, because of this he can be very considerate as he tends to put himself in the situation of another before judging them. Humble: Whether trying to make his parents happy by stealing or being slave to Ruarc, Fionn has always found himself acting upon the wishes and comfort of others. As a result he has developed a very humble personality, always putting others needs and wants before his own. Obedient: Having found himself always working for the needs and wants of others, Fionn can be excessively obedient, obeying most commands without hesitation, even if his well being is put at risk. Dependent: Having lived as a slave for 10 years Fionn has become quite dependant, relying on others to provide food and tell him when to do/stop doing things such as performing a job/task, taking breaks and eating. Reticent: Due to always putting others needs before his own, Fionn has become quite reserved and restrained, more often than not keeping his thoughts to himself, avoiding asking questions and expressing his opinions without being asked to. Ignorant: Fionn can be quite ignorant as he has never been given proper teaching, focusing only on stealing and tricking people during one half of his life and serving Ruarc for the other. He lacks understanding and proper knowledge on many things such as science, history and even complicated terminology. Strengths Good Listener: Being mindful of what others might feel sometimes isn't enough to understand how someone else is feeling, in order to understand them better, Fionn is more than willing to listen to what others have to say. He also tends to pay close attention to the way others speak, being able to catch a few details about them others might not notice. Hard working: Fionn is very dedicated to completing tasks at the best of his ability. He is motivated by the thought that performing a task diligently will bring some sort of happiness or relief to someone else. He tends to focus most if not all his attention to a task, depending on its difficulty. Flaws Gullible: Always having been too busy in one way or another, Fionn has not had much of a chance to explore the world and how it works, he is rather unknowledgeable about most things. He would easily believe anyone who explains how something that he doesn't understand works, whether its truth or a fib. Mild Hemophobia: Fionn can't stand the sight of blood, seeing blood will make Fionn dizzy and he will need to take a moment to compose himself, his reaction might vary depending on the amount of blood he sees and the amount of time he looks at it, seeing small amounts for short periods of time will make him dizzy but he will only need to take a few breaths to relax, while seeing large amounts for long periods of time will make him dizzy enough for him to have to lay down for at least 5 minutes or even faint in extreme cases. Illiterate: Having never had a proper education, Fionn is unable to read, this is something that he is highly ashamed of and will often try to not show it. |-|Abilities and skills= Physical High Stamina Ever since he was little, Aodhfionn had a lot of moving around to do, whether it was running after a theft as a child or working nonstop as a teen, which led to him having a rather high amount of stamina. Heavy Lifter Having had to work a lot as he grew up, he ended up having to carry a lot of heavy objects, bags of grains, water containers or boxes full of all kinds of wares, due to this he is able to lift rather heavy objects, peaking at around a total of 140kg, although lifting something so heavy would cause a lot of strain and possibly even cause injury to his back, arms and knees. Mental Focused Mind Aodhfionn is able to focus in a single task easily, becoming quite one-track minded as he does a task and thus performing it more efficiently due to the lack of distractions. Heightened Perception Due to his rather uncommon level of focus, he is able to spot a few more details relating to a task than others would regularly, this is mostly applied to anything within his skill set, as he wouldn't really know what to look for in that which is unknown to him. Skill-based Pickpocketing (Rusty) A skill he learned when he was a child, while its something that he has done in the past he has not done that in over 10 years, therefore he wouldn't be too good due to lack of practice. Lock-picking (Rusty) Yet another skill from his childhood and yet another skill that would require some practice, despite of not having done this in over 10 years he still has a lock-pick tool as a memento of his childhood. Basic Carpentry & Woodworking Having had to work for Ruarc required him to learn some level of carpentry, he isn't a master at it but due to constantly having to repair things around the house he is able to create sturdy structures and furniture. Basic Tailoring Yet another skill he had to learn while living with Ruarc, while most of the time Ruarc would send him to the local tailor when he needed to have garments fixed, Aodhfionn ended up learning some tailoring in order to fix his own garments. Magic He does not posses any magic yet? |-|History= =(Yet to be Reworked)= Life with his parents Roel Wolffe and Shayla Searc, were what one might know as "common thieves", often looting what they could to get by, one would have thought that once they had a child they would mend their ways but as their child grew up they began teaching him how to steal, trying to make the newest member of the trio into a master of thievery, Aodhfionn being a child did not really understand what he was doing and did as his parents told him, often getting into trouble without really knowing why, as this is what he was told he had to do. They continued this lifestyle until Aodhfionn reached the age of 10, that was the moment in which Aodhfionn's parents made the mistake of getting too overconfident and stole from someone who wouldn't let them off the hook so easily, upon realizing their mistake they decided to flee from Hideston as it was no longer safe for them, they thought their best choice was to head to Chaimsland, but it was also clear that the trip was too dangerous for Aodhfionn as he was still young, but no one was going to take in the son of a pair of no good thieves, upon realizing that they decided that the best option was to sell Aodhfionn as a slave as it would be the only way for someone to take in such a trouble child. On their way towards Tailos, in a forest south of Harknest they found a small town named Fael in which there lived a human by the name of Lorcán Ruarc who was known to have had anthros as slaves previously, it was the best they could think of in such a moment, maybe there was a better answer but time did not allow for much to think about and so, they did what they thought was their only choice. Servantile life It was quite a shock for Aodhfionn, the sudden turn of events was too much to handle for him, he didn't understand why they had to leave their home and why his parents had to leave without him and leave him with his "Uncle Lorcán Ruarc" who he had never heard of before, he wasn't even an anthro like him so it was rather hard to understand, but he wanted to make his parents proud and promised to stay with him and wait for the day they'd return to get him, once they had no more "Money issues". At first it was very tough for Aodhfionn to adapt to his new home, "Uncle Ru" was way too strict and Aodhfionn's previous learnings only got him in trouble with him, he began to understand that taking others' belongings was something that wasn't seen as good, it made him question all that he learned from his parents but in spite of it he still yearned for the day he'd get to see them again. Aodhfionn began to see things in a new light as he saw how different Fael was, there was hardly any crime in this small town and everyone seemed to know each other, he learned the value of hard work, maybe a little too much hard work considering his situation, it was a rather extreme change, but he managed to adapt. The days of waiting turned into weeks, the weeks into months and the months into years, before he knew it a little over a decade had passed, he was now 21 years old, the people of the town who he had grown to know and love couldn't bear to see Aodhfionn keep waiting for his parents to come back while working tirelessly for Ruarc, they didn't understand well how Aodhfionn could see such a person as family considering the way he was treated by Ruarc and so, some of the towns people decided to take it upon them to make sure Aodhfionn could live a better life than that and one night had Aodhfionn sneak out at a late hour under the pretense of a surprise for his "Uncle Ruarc", once he went to meet them they told him that Ruarc had allowed him to go look for his parents and that they would help him get to Tailos so he could go to Chaimsland to look for his parents, Aodhfionn was tired of waiting for them to return and decided to take this chance to go look for them. He immediately embarked on a trip towards Tailos, it was a new and exiting world for him but his goal was to find his family, he headed towards Talios but he got off track as this was his first time traveling on his own, he instead ended up heading towards Vile Root, unaware of what awaited him there... |-|Relationships= Family Lorcán Ruarc Aodhfionn's legal owner after being sold to him by his parents, even if Ruarc isn't the nicest person Aodhfionn doesn't hold a grudge against him, often even refering to him as "Uncle Ru". He is in denial about his slavery and as such, has very mixed feelings about Ruarc. Elementals Aquintances |-|Gallery= Gallery Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe.png|Aodhfionn's first design. HC Aodhfionn.png|Aodhfionn as he appears on the height chart. Princess Fionn.png|Princess Fionn by AYFFR Untitled183.jpg|Fionn Art by Yandere Fionn.png|Fionn is adorable! Art by Solemn Snow Fionn by Cheesedoggers.png|Super cute drawing by Cheesedoggers! Trivia * His full name could possibly translate to something like "White-fire forest wolf". ** Firth actually has two different meanings, "Arm of the sea" as told by Scottish or "Forest" as told by the English. * Aodhfionn is a Gaelic name and is pronounced as "Ae-phin". * His Birthday is equivalent to September 8, the International Literacy Day. * Aodhfionn thinks that all signs only indicate that you are going the right way. * Aodhfionn is best waifu. Category:Life Category:Anthros Category:Elementals Category:Male Category:Masculine Category:Mishot Era